


Friday the 13th

by givenlights



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Multi, this is an x reader pls leav lyk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givenlights/pseuds/givenlights
Summary: spoiler everyone doesn't die but you haha





	Friday the 13th

(Y/N)'s P.O.V.

It was Friday the 13th which is spooky but it's okay because I love this time of year. My parents totally hate me because I'm so quirky.

I just wish I could have TWO hot boyfriends, being a teenager is HARD.

***Time skip brought to you by someone***

I walk through my school's doors, not expecting much, when I see t h e m.  
Two HOT boys, one was really tall and the other looked like a wanna be sailor but whatever they're hot.

My face blushed because I'm nervous and super quirky.

"Hey, are you okay?" asks one, who I later find out is Adam. Wow he is reallyyyy hot how do I respond????

"Oh, uh yeah. It's kinda hot in here so-"

"Actually it's pretty cold since it's getting closer to fall" says the other, who's Robert Walton, aka the head of the school's swim team. Wow, two hot guys talking to me but I'm being dumb??? Too relatable I have to post about this on Tumblr when I get home.

"Oh right haha, sorry I'm not thinking straight."

Awkward.

The bell rings and it's time for lunch, and not having noticed until now that we have the same lunch. Oh gosh what am I supposed to do???????

But instead of getting lunch, they pull me aside, taking me where no one else can see us.

"Wh-What's going on????" I ask.

"Okay (Y/N) here's the thing, me and Adam are actually in a relationship and we've been seeing you everyday and we know you like us so, would you join our relationship???"

"N-nani" I say, because I'm a weeb, "I mean I guess we could try it out, but I'm not sure-"

Just then they pull me into a

kiss!!!!!??????

It's too hot to recount but wow.

"We're sorry we have to do this but" whispers Adam

then they kill me.

And that's when I woke up from my dream.


End file.
